


I Knew What I Was Getting Into

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough play, Top Harry, somewhat abusive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's and Harry's love is a bit fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew What I Was Getting Into

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beted so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you wish.

Harry slams the door close, exhausted and pissed off with his work. "Oh, bye Louis!" Niall says hearing his boyfriend coming home from work, hangs up on his best friend Louis. Harry furrows his eyebrows hearing his Niall say Louis' name. Harry enters the kitchen seeing Niall placing his phone door on the kitchen table, "Hey babe!" Niall smiles brightly. 

"Was the Louis on the phone?" Harry ask. 

"Yep, anyway dinner should be ready in a short while, yeah?" Niall chirps turning to the stove.

"You know, you're always on the phone with Louis." Harry grumbles.

"Well, he is my best friend." Niall exclaims. Harry never liked Louis, at all just something about that perky, high pitched voice sends Harry on edge. Louis was always whisking Niall away when it's suppose to be his and Niall's time not Niall's and Louis' time, in fact there shouldn't even be a Niall and Louis time. Harry is not the sharing type and in Harry's eyes, Niall is his and nobody else's.

"Are you cheating on me with him?" Harry growls out glaring at Niall's turned back. Niall tenses hearings Harry's tone feeling aroused and terrified at the same time. He knows Harry has so much rage pent up and he simply can't control his deep rooted anger. His heart beats fast and he made the mistake of not answering Harry quick enough since he's to busy with his thoughts to speak out loud. 

"Fucking answer me!" Harry screams out, slamming his fist on the table making all the items jump up from the shock of the force. Niall jumps also gulping audibly whilst turning off the stove with shaky fingers.

Harry has an bad temper, Niall knows this and accepts that because Niall loves Harry just as much as Harry loves Niall but he must admit that he's scared, no not scared, a different word that Niall cannot name no matter if he scourges the internet for it, of Harry when he's like this because no one can change Harry because that makes Harry, /Harry/, the same guy he fell in love with even knowing of Harry's problem with his anger. He accepted it through and through.

Harry stalks to Niall grabbing his upper arm tightly, surely to leave a bruise there, that Niall will defiantly trace with the pads of his fingertips, whipping Niall around to look at him in Harry's blazed dark green eyes, "Well are you?!" Harry growls in Niall's face. 

"Course not! You know I only love you and I only belong to you." Niall cries out feeling Harry's grip becoming tighter on him making tears spring into Niall's sky blue eyes either from pain or arousal.

"I don't believe you." Harry hisses ripping Niall's clothes off in one swift movement since Niall is really not putting up a fight. With great force Harry turns Niall around slamming his upper body on the kitchen table having Niall wail, his jaw hitting the table, busting his lip with his blood flowing out down his chin. Harry pries open Niall's pale legs spanking Niall's ass cheeks while doing so earning tearful gasp escaping from Niall's pink stained with red lips.

"Harry please no! Don't do this!" Niall pleads but Harry ignores him only focusing on his task on hand. Harry discards his clothes off, his already hard member slapping Niall's ass leaving a trail of pre cum on Niall's white as snow flesh.

Niall tries pushing Harry off, he doesn't know why but he just loves to fight back seeing Harry's eyes darken more in frustration it just sets Niall off into pleasure, but all Harry does his hold Niall's head down with his brute strength that already has Niall begging with pitiful moans. Harry slips his length between Niall's ass finding his savoring hole. 

"Please Harry stop!" Niall groans out contradictions his words by rutting his ass back on Harry's cock. 

Harry shakes his head smirking gleefully, "I'll make you never think of any other man besides me." He hisses lowly before slamming his thick long cock inside of Niall's barely stretched hole-having been loose from the soft, sweet morning sex they shared together when Harry woke him with soft kisses.

Niall opens his mouth wide, no noise escaping his lips as his eyes roll back in complete pain that just has his cock aching with wanting to be touch just to distract him. Harry gives no time for Niall to adjust before his plunges himself in and out of Niall repeatedly as Harry bucks his hips hard and fast, his balls slapping Niall's ass and Harry's tip hitting his prostate. Niall withers under Harry from the immense whirlwind of pleasure and agonizing, sweet pain on what Harry is doing with his magical cock that has Niall seeing white.

Niall starts bucking his hips back just wanting more, his member rubbing against the table getting him through this. Niall moans loudly and needy making Harry smirk knowing he succeeded and having Niall forget anything involving Louis. 

"Harreh..." Niall begs, for what he has no clue. Harry grabs hold of Niall's hips hoisting him up to where Niall wraps his calf's around Harry, grabbing hold of the table to keep him upright. Niall isn't touching the ground at all Harry carrying most of Niall's weight. 

Niall arches his back like a cat who is stretching feeling himself being so full, Niall swears he can feel Harry's cock all the way to his spine. 

"Niall." Harry groans. 

"Daddy!" Niall cries out pleasingly knowing Harry loves being called that, it's one of his secret kinks, and that does the trick. Harry's large hand clambers forward, gripping Niall's leaking cock and jacking him off to Niall's a sweating drooling mess.

"Almost." Harry whispers, his hot breath hitting Niall's ears, somewhat tickling. 

"Please, daddy please." Niall moans.

With that, Harry releases his load inside of Niall, so much cum goes inside of Niall's hot hole it escapes trailing down Niall's inner thigh. Feeling Harry's seeds inside him Niall shoots out his load all on the kitchen table, oops. Niall goes slack, breathing incredibly hard and feeling so bliss out as Harry takes himself out and placing Niall on the table delicately.

Harry goes between Niall legs smirking. "I believe you." Harry whispers. 

Niall smiles blushing brightly."Good, 'cause I love you and only you." Niall says. 

Harry's thumb brushes across Niall's lip wiping the blood. "Sorry." Harry sighs out, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I knew what I was getting into once I said yes to being your boyfriend." Niall murmurs out before taking hold of Harry's face and bringing him closer.

They stare at one another, blue clashing with green before their lips come in contact with eachother and basking in pure love flowing through their kiss.

End.


End file.
